


A Christmas Side

by HexagonCube



Series: HexagonCube’s Love Live Fanfictions [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexagonCube/pseuds/HexagonCube
Summary: How does Yosuke and the members of µ's spend their Christmas?A Christmas fanfic continued from What Future Lies Ahead. Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico, Sonoda Umi/Original Character(s)
Series: HexagonCube’s Love Live Fanfictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073837
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	A Christmas Side

It was a beautiful sunny day. The flowers were blooming and birds were chirping with melody. The sun rays shone brightly into the bedroom and onto Yosuke Lee, which woke him up from his deep slumber.

He yawned and stretched his arms as he turned to his right to see if his wife, Umi Sonoda, was still sleeping. It turned out that she was not. In fact, she had left the house earlier on. She went to Kotori’s house to learn how to make a log cake and help her prepare for the Christmas party later.

Why did it have to be a log cake, though? Why couldn’t it be any other food? What’s the big deal of her waking up early in the morning to make it? He shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head in confusion as he looked at his phone. Today is the 25th of December...December...25...That means...

“It’s Christmas.” Yosuke muttered to himself before screaming, “It’s Christmas! It’s motherfucking Christmas!” He jumped up in joy and fist-pumped the air. He loved this occasion a lot. It’s one of those days where he gets to sing his favorite Christmas songs, even though he’s really terrible at it. It’s also the time when he gets to rest from his manager duties. µ’s had a lot of lives and interviews to attend to the past few months, and he had painstakingly arranged the sessions to make sure they fit in with one another. 

He opened the window, and he could immediately hear the festive songs being played loudly. He took his phone and started playing some Christmas songs. He then went to brush his teeth before taking a bath, singing loudly in the shower. 

Afterwards, he grabbed a Christmas hat from his own drawers and wore it. He was ready to hit the road to buy presents for the members of µ’s, his mother, and his wife. 

His mother only accepted presents bought on Christmas. Every time Yosuke tried to give her something on a normal day, she rejected it, saying she didn’t want it as she felt it was unnecessary. Even for her birthday, all she wanted was Yosuke to accompany her. Surprisingly, she accepted gifts from him, which still puzzled him up to this day.

Speaking of Umi, he remembered that she told him something about making a log cake for him to try today. He couldn’t wait to taste it because it is from his wife. Anything from her, to him, will definitely be fantastic. He also wanted to prepare something for his wife too, seeing that she had the effort to make something for him, and that it was the season of gifting. He got into his car and drove off.

A few minutes later, he reached a bakery known as Homura. He walked into the shop and saw Honoka tending the counter. When she saw him, she beamed and ran to him, hugging him.

“Merry Christmas, Yosuke-chan!” She said to him excitedly, “What brings you here today? Are you here to buy some sweets for your mother?”

“Merry Christmas, Honoka-chan!” He greeted back, “You see, Umi-chan’s making a log cake for me today. As you know, today is Christmas. I can’t give her nothing during the season of gifting. That’s why I’m here...to learn how to make manjuu from you.”

“From me?” She questioned, giving a surprised look like she didn’t expect that response, “My mother’s better at making them though. I can’t really say I have the expertise. When my mother comes back, I’ll inform you about it.”

“But you made it before for Rin-chan’s birthday last month, and it was so god damn tasty!” Yosuke rebutted, “You are able to make manjuu, and you know Umi-chan likes Homura’s majuu. Please, Honoka-chan. Teach me how to do them, so that I can make them and give it to my wife. Please?” He placed both of his hands together and prayed as he bowed down.

Honoka looked at him and contemplated for a while. She eventually agreed to his request, and he thanked her profusely. She then went into the kitchen to see if she still had the ingredients to make it.

“Why is the shop open today?” Yosuke asked, “It’s Christmas, a public holiday. Shouldn’t you close the bakery and visit your relatives?”

“All my other relatives are overseas, having a blast at some hotel.” She replied, “My parents decided we’re not going to fly over because it’s too troublesome. Besides, we don’t really celebrate Christmas in our family, so we decided to open the shop for half a day to earn some extra cash. Anyways, there’s very little ingredients left here.”

“Are you for real?” He groaned, covering his face with his palms, “Then how am I supposed to make manjuu now?”

“No worries, Yosuke-chan!” Honoka responded, “We have a warehouse where we store the ingredients we use for the manjuu from our special supplier. We can go there, take some stuff from there, and bring it back here to refill the kitchen.”

Yosuke nodded his head in agreement to her plan. Honoka asked Yukiho to look after the shop while she brought him to the warehouse to collect the ingredients.

Honoka was curious as to why he winded down the windows. He answered that he wanted to hear the Christmas songs being played across the streets. It had become a tradition for him. She thought it was a pretty good thing, and gave him the thumbs up.

As he stopped at a traffic junction, he looked to his right and saw a restaurant. ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ was currently being played there, and that reminded him of the first Christmas he had spent with Hiroshi three years ago.

_ “I hate Christmas.” Hiroshi crossed his arms as he sat down in a restaurant with Yosuke, “It’s so damn annoying they play the songs 24/7. Everywhere I go, I hear ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ being repeated like a million times. It’s irritating.” _

_ “C’mon, bro! It’s Christmas!” Yosuke placed his arm over Hiroshi’s shoulder, “It’s the time where we celebrate the festive season, and get together with our dearest friends singing Christmas carols! It’s a very happy occasion!” _

_ “It ain’t no happy occasion if the only friend I have is you.” Hiroshi scoffed, “Besides, during Christmas Eve, the malls are crowded. The next day, the roads are full of cars and taxis trying to go to their relatives’ houses. All I want is a cup of coffee, and because of the damn jam, I have to wait like half an hour to get one cup. ONE. FUCKING. CUP.” _

_ He then shook his head, “It’s worse when they start playing Christmas songs in October. Two months before the damn day! Imagine hearing the same song over and over again! Like, what’s the deal with playing it so early?!”  _

_ “Relax, Hiroshi.” Yosuke uttered, “Don’t carry such an angry attitude today. It’s Christmas! Jolly and happy! At least you have me! You’re able to celebrate Christmas with me and my mother. She may seem like she’s fierce, but she definitely welcomes you in anytime!” _

_ “Yeah, right.” He smirked.  _

_ “C’mon, Hiroshi. Give me a smile.” Yosuke used his two index fingers to push the sides of Hiroshi’s mouth up, “Smile for me. I don’t want this to be a sad day, you know.” _

_ Hiroshi sighed and smiled at his friend. Yosuke grinned and patted Hiroshi’s shoulder, “Much better. Even if you don’t like it, I really do hope you’d celebrate it with me. I really like listening to the songs and enjoying the day as it is. We could just get a turkey and treat it as a simple day. You haven’t celebrated any Christmas days before, so you haven’t felt what it feels like.  _

_ “How can I say no to the brother who helped me all this time?” Hiroshi asked, “I’ll celebrate with you just this once. Just for this year. You happy now?” _

_ “Very happy.” Yosuke’s eyes sparkled, “Let’s go buy that turkey now and hear some jingle bells!” _

Of course after that year, Hiroshi celebrated Christmas until he died thanks to Kotori, too. Thinking back on it, he smiled at himself. He felt happy about the incident, but devastated that Hiroshi is not around anymore.

“Yosuke-chan!” Honoka waved her hand in front of his face as the cars behind him honked loudly and continuously, “Yosuke-chan!”

He shook his head and lightly slapped his face, “I’m sorry, Honoka-chan. I zoned out for a bit.”

“Yeah, because the traffic lights turned green, and the drivers behind you are waiting for you to move.” 

Yosuke turned at the back and saw the number of cars that were at the back. He gulped down and started driving the car. 

In a shopping mall, Nico and Maki held hands as they walked to the decorations store. They were tasked to buy a Christmas tree with some ornaments and string lights. The tree is to be placed in the living room as Nico’s relatives would be coming over to her house in the afternoon to visit her family. 

“Do we need to buy any presents for them, Nico-chan?” Maki asked worriedly, “They are your relatives after all. I need to leave a good impression so that they would like me. Do you think your nephew likes toy cars?”

“Maki-chan, break a leg.” Nico patted her shoulder, “My mother’s approval is already enough. The other relatives aren’t really that important. They won’t be seeing you every day, so you don’t have to do anything.”

“I think I will feel pretty bad if I don’t impress your relatives though.” Maki retorted, “I don’t want them to have a bad impression of me. I’m going to be your wife. I can’t have them disliking me.”

“You really don’t have to worry so much, Maki-chan.” Nico held her left hand and looked at her, “All you have to do is be polite and kind to them. Besides, we already bought a new massage chair for Okaa-san, and we bought a gift for each of my siblings.”

“Still, I don’t feel at ease.” Maki sighed, “Giving them nothing on Christmas...feels weird. Even Santa gives me gifts every year. I’m going to the supermarket to buy some food for them, at the very least.” She let go of Nico’s hand and walked off. 

“She still believes in that Santa bullshit.” Nico grinned as she thought to herself, “I swear she’s so cute.” She then went to catch up to her fiancée.

As Maki walked past the entrance of the decorations shop, she bumped into a blonde woman while she was thinking of the food to buy. The woman immediately dropped her bag of decorations, and she and Maki fell onto the floor. Nico saw it and rushed to Maki.

“Are you okay, Maki-chan?” Nico questioned with concern. 

“I’m fine.” Maki turned to the blonde, “I’m sorry, miss. I caused you to fall and drop your stuff. Are you okay?” 

“Ai am fine!” She exclaimed with a smile on her face, “I hope that you’re okay too.”

“And this is why I tell you not to think too much, Maki-chan.” Nico then turned to the woman, “I’m sorry, miss. She was just thinking a lot about something, and she got distracted and didn’t look at what’s in front of her. Are your decorations broken or anything? Do we need to pay you back?”

“Hey, it’s fine, Nico-chi.” She replied, taking her bags as she stood up, “The decorations are fine. They aren’t easily broken. I’m just worried if Maki is okay.”

“Oh, you know our names?” Maki queried.

“Me and my friends are fans of µ’s!” She responded, “We love your songs and dancing a lot, as well as Aqours too! I love how µ’s and Aqours always try their best for their fans. I’m currently in an idol group, and we love singing and dancing from the bottom of our hearts to make our fans happy too! Though we’re not that big, we aspire to be like you. We do hope to perform with you one day!”

“That’s really good to hear.” Nico nodded her head in satisfaction, “I hope you keep doing what you’re doing. Never lose hope, because your fans will always be there to support you.”

“Ai-chan!” A man in the shop went to her, “Did anything happen outside?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, Spec-chan!” Ai told him, “Ai was just talking to Maki and Nico-chi about the Nijigasaki School Idol Club and how I admire µ’s and Aqours.”

“Oh, you two must be Nico-chan and Maki-chan.” The man shook his hand, “I am Spec, Ai’s boyfriend. She has talked a lot about you girls, and she loves a lot of your songs too.”

“I’m flattened.” Maki grinned, “Thank you for constantly supporting us. We hope you’ll enjoy our music in the future.” 

“Alright, we gotta leave.” He told Ai, “Ayumu-chan and the rest are waiting for us.” He and Ai proceeded to wave goodbye to the two µ’s idols as they walked away. Maki and Nico looked at each other before smiling.

In Rin’s house, Peter brought her father to the living room and told him to sit on the sofa. Rin took out a small present wrapped in Christmas wrappings from her left pocket. She asked her father to open it, and he did. What he got was a small box, but the thing in it was a new luxurious watch.

“Merry Christmas, Otou-san.” Rin hugged him, “I love you a lot. Hope you enjoyed the present I gave you.” Her father nodded his head and caressed her head. After a while, she got up and took out a small wrapped gift from her left pocket.

“This is for you, Peter-chan.” Rin said, “Merry Christmas, and thank you for taking care of my father.”

“Don’t stand on ceremony with me.” Peter replied, “It’s my job.” He tore the wrapper off and realized it was the watch he had wanted. He remembered that he told Rin a couple of times that he didn’t have the money to buy it. He looked at her, who smiled at him.

“This must’ve cost a bomb.” He uttered, “You didn’t have to really go and buy such an expensive watch.”

“It’s okay. This costs nothing for me. Take it as a Christmas gift, and gratitude from me for taking good care of my father for the times I needed to do my idol activities.” Peter grinned at her and they both hugged each other.

Hanayo went to the hospital to visit her mother. After feeding her lunch, Hanayo took out the newest phone model and gave it to her while wishing her Merry Christmas. Her mother patted her head and wished her back too. Eli and Nozomi came in later, giving Hanayo’s mother the latest book written by her favorite author, knowing that she likes reading. They wished her Merry Christmas, and she wished the couple back too.

Back in the kitchen of Homura, Honoka demonstrated to Yosuke on how to make manjuus. He screwed it up a few times, like breaking the dough into two while kneading it, sifting the flour all over the kitchen when he sneezed, or dropping the anko filling and the dough onto the floor as he was trying to make it into a ball. Still, Honoka was very patient and guided him along the way. Eventually, he succeeded in making 6 manjuus, which he was really proud of. 

In Kotori’s house, she looked at Umi as the latter carefully rolled the cake back up after putting the filling in, which consisted of whipped cream, sugar, vanilla extract, and some salt. She then wrapped it in plastic wrapping and refrigerated it. 

“You sure learnt the ropes fast, Umi-chan.” Kotori commented, “You managed to pick the skills up easily and make a log cake so fast.”

“That’s because you explained the steps in exact detail, so I was able to replicate the actions and understand it.” Umi said, “You’re a really good mentor, Kotori.”

“Thank you for coming over to help me set up the party for tonight, Umi-chan.” Kotori uttered, “Without you, I think I wouldn’t be able to set up everything and take care of Benjiro-chan at the same time.”

“I’m glad I could help a best friend out.” Umi smiled, “It’s also good that Benjiro-chan’s sleeping now. It made setting up this party easier.” She couldn’t believe it. It has almost been a decade, and yet the nine members of µ’s are still friends. Through thick and thin, they faced all problems together, and celebrated their victory together. Umi really appreciated their friendship, and hoped it could last longer.

“Oh yeah.” Umi went to her bag and took out a wrapped present, “I got this for him.” Kotori understood what she had meant, and pointed to a table, where a picture of Hiroshi was pasted on the wall the table was leaning on.

Umi walked there and placed the gift on the table. She then placed her two palms together and prayed.

“Hey, Hiroshi-chan, long time no see.” She muttered, “How have you been? It has been more than a year since you have left us. The members of µ's and Yosuke-chan miss you. You know, I always think of the times we talked together, laughing and joking around. You always managed to cheer me up like a best friend always does when I faced a problem, or when times were tough. I really wish and yearn to have a conversation with you again. I just can’t believe that...you’re taken away from us...just like that...I didn’t even have the chance to say goodbye...” She then started sobbing softly. 

She cleared her tears before continuing, “I know you won’t want me to cry, so I won’t. Today, I’ve brought a new album I’ve just released a few months back. It includes extra solo songs I recorded that did not make the cut for my previous solo album. I do hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas, Hiroshi-chan, and I really miss you. I hope you are having a good life up there.”

She bowed down in front of the picture. She then saw Kotori beside her. Kotori placed her palms together and prayed while bowing down. Umi looked at her, and the both of them hugged each other, crying.

An hour later, the rest of µ's and Yosuke started arriving at Kotori's house, all with gifts in their hands. All of them greeted each other Merry Christmas and sat around a big, round table, where there are a lot of dishes on.

They had a minute of silence for Hiroshi before holding their glasses of wine up high and clanked them, shouting ‘Cheers!’ They then started eating their dinner as they each talked about their lives and how they have been. Jokes were being thrown around too, and no one was spared from friendly insults. Kotori brought out a log cake and cheesecake for everyone to eat.

After that, it was the gift exchange time, where the girls exchanged the gifts that they bought with each other. Most of them were pretty happy with what they got, except for Yosuke, who got a pillow with Thomas and Friends on it.

“Who actually bought me this?” He asked with confusion. 

“I mean, you once told me you watched Thomas and Friends as a young kid, and you loved it,.” Nozomi said, “You also said to me you had neck pain, that’s why I thought to combine these two things together. It’s hitting two birds with one stone. See, I care for my manager.” Everyone else laughed at it.

“You damned Nozomi!” He chased her around the house with the pillow as she ran away from him. 

Moving on, it was time to play some cards. Umi couldn’t keep a straight face playing old maid, and kept getting ‘stuck with the old maid’. Eli and Hanayo kept losing money in poker, while Rin and Honoka kept winning, with the latter getting double Aces three times in a row.

As the girls were playing more poker, Umi and Yosuke opted out and went to the kitchen. She took out the log cake she made for him from the fridge and placed it on the counter.

“I specially made this for you, Yosuke-chan.” Umi said, “I spent two hours making this. I really hope it is delicious for you. Merry Christmas, Yosuke-chan.” She then kissed him on the lips

“You’re so sweet.” He pecked her on the cheeks. He took a fork and ate a part of it. His eyes lighted up, and he looked at her with delight.

“This is god damn tasty!” Yosuke commended her, “From the texture to the taste, it is all fantastic! You can really make good desserts, Umi-chan. You can be a future baker in case you quit being an idol.”

“You flatter me.” Umi blushed, “I learnt how to make a delicious log cake from Kotori. She’s the real baker. Anyways, enjoy the cake.”

“You...you know, I...I also made something for you.” Yosuke said. 

Umi looked at him with surprise, “You did? What is it?” He took a container of manjuus out of his bag and gave it to her.

“Since you were making a log cake for me, I couldn’t just sit there and do nothing for you during Christmas.” Yosuke fiddled with his fingers, “So, I went to learn from Honoka-chan and made some manjuus for you, because I know you like them.”

“Aww.” Umi kissed his lips once more, “You’re so sweet. I love you so much. I’m going to try out my husband’s manjuus. I’m confident they taste delicious.”

She took his fork and poked it into one of the manjuus. She placed it into her mouth and chewed it slowly. He looked at her closely as she moved her mouth and chewed.

“It...is decent.” Umi kept a straight face.

“It’s not that nice, right?” Yosuke sighed, “I knew it. I can’t be a good chef at all. I have failed at making something as simple as a manjuu.”

“It’s about the effort and thought, Yosuke-chan, and I appreciate it.” Umi laid her head on his shoulder, “It doesn’t taste that bad either. You also do a very good job at being our manager and being a kind, thoughtful, andhardworking man and husband. This is the best Christmas present I could ask for, and you’re the best husband I could ever have. I love you, Yosuke-chan.”

“I love you too, Umi-chan.” Yosuke smiled. The husband and wife kissed each other on the lips. They then ate each other’s food as they cuddled together.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been 2 months since I wrote a fic, so if it’s bad, forgive me XD. I suck at it. Fun fact: this is my first G-rated story. Wow, right? Also, this is a short sequel to [What Future Lies Ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166941). Go give that a read if you haven't.
> 
> My friend Specartia ([Speedy_Spec](https://twitter.com/speedy_spec) in Twitter) also wanted me to include him (cameo) as Ai’s boyfriend. He’s a cool man, and a great birb stan. Do follow him on Twitter.
> 
> Special thanks to [Ethanol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol) because he helped me proofread this.
> 
> With that out of the way, I wish you a Merry Christmas and happy new year!


End file.
